sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Space Trip Steps
Space Trip Steps – piosenka z poziomu Meteor Herd w grze Sonic Adventure 2. Została wykonana przez Hunnid-P. Tekst ::It's your main man Knuckles ::And we in Meteor Herd ::You ready to go in space? ::Help me get the Emeralds ::Took a shuttle to space and left from our homes ::At least we're with friends and I'm not all alone ::Bad thing was that the Emeralds spilled ::Gotta search space, man, time to get ill ::What's this? Can't fly or climb ::I just could float, hope I don't die ::Meteors comin' my way, weavin', gotta go straight ::Ain't a criminal, crime don't pay ::Seen a crazy look, Eggman's face ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove, groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove, groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Took a shuttle to space and left from our homes ::At least we're with friends and I'm not all alone ::Bad thing was that the Emeralds spilled ::Gotta search space, man, time to get ill ::What's this? Can't fly or climb ::I just could float, hope I don't die ::Meteors comin' my way, weavin', gotta go straight ::Ain't a criminal, crime don't pay ::Seen a crazy look, Eggman's face ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove, groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move, move ::Don't let it hit'cha, move ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove, groove ::Don't let it get'cha groove Powiązania z poziomem * ''It's your main man Knuckles. And we in Meteor Herd. You ready to go in space?. Help me get the Emeralds ''- Knuckles dotarł do kosmosu i zgubił tam zebrane przez siebie odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Prosi gracza o pomoc w ich znalezieniu. * ''Took a shuttle to space and left from our homes. At least we're with friends and I'm not all alone ''- Knuckles razem z przyjaciółmi opuścił rodzinną planetę i udał się w kosmos. * ''Bad thing was that the Emeralds spilled. Gotta search space, man, time to get ill ''- Knuckles będzie musiał przeszukiwać przestrzeń kosmiczną w poszukiwaniu odłamków. * ''What's this? Can't fly or climb. I just could float, hope I don't die ''- Knuckles nie może latać w kosmosie, z powodu braku grawitacji, a jedynie się unosić. Ma nadzieję że nie zginie. * ''Meteors comin' my way, weavin', gotta go straight ''- Meteory uderzają w miejsce, w którym przebywa Knuckles. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2